gleenewyearsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Chasers
Dream Chasers is the third episode of the first season of Glee: The New Years, and the third episode overall. It premiered on October 18, 2011. As New Directions' members continue to grow, Mr. Schuester realizes the club's lack of confidence when they aren't noticed or acknowledged for their status. Claira is blackmailed by Mr. Schuester and Principal Figgins after doing a bad deed. Meanwhile, New Directions meets their new competition, The Troubletones., and Anna finds her singing adversary. Gradually, a new member joins the club. Plot Mr. Schuester directs the glee club while they are doing their choreography for rehearsals, but Charlie stops, saying that he's not a good of a dancer, but Mr. Schuester thinks it's good for him to try. Elizabeth requests to help him with the routines, although he approves, something about him makes Elizabeth feel strange around him. When Mr. Schuester restarts the choreography, Charlie and Elizabeth interact with each other while dancing, and Charlie thanks her for helping him. Elizabeth admits that she's dated people like him before, his weirdness is a sign, and recalls a memory of her ex-boyfriend, and compares him to Charlie, doubting he's any similar. After that, Mr. Schuester ends the routines, and tells everyone to prepare to see their rival glee club in action, Pot of Sugar, a.k.a. The Troubletones. Anna and the rest of the club, at first, feel nervous, but Mr. Schuester wants them to perform a song that will show that they have the courage and confidence. In the hallways of McKinley, the New Directions perform Fame, but with only three people interested, the Glee Club seemed very disappointed, knowing they aren't getting the attention they feel they deserve. Claira is seen smoking a cigarette outside, where Principal Figgins admonishes her for it, and takes away the cigarette from her mouth. When he walked away, suddenly, Principal Figgins was completely shocked to see his window sheild busted from his car, and Claira is quickly assumed to be the cause. Claira objects that she didn't do it, and as Mr. Schuester tries to tell her that wasn't the right thing to do, Claira's rebellious and sassy attitude is shown. Claira says she got her revenge and hit a "Mercedes Jones", who used to be her friend after she graduated, speaking of Mercedes, it caused Mr. Schuester to have an idea to have her join Glee Club, but when Claira refuses, it turns to blackmail when it comes to paying for Figgins' car damage, and she is given two days to think about it. New Directions continue to vent about a performance gone bad in the hallways, but Anna agrees, feeling that they are all losers. However, an unfamilar face arrives inside, Julian Carson, who wants to audition for Glee Club, but a remark about their performance rubs the club in a wrong way. He performs Downtown. When he performs Downtown, everyone gave a round of applause. In the cafeteria, everyone in New Directions start to realize Julian's snobby and conceited ways, and they don't seem to like him as much. At the bleachers, Charlie questions Elizabeth, asking if she thinks he should try for the football team, Elizabeth gives her honest opinion and thinks he shouldn't because of his sweet personality, and thinks that if he did join, he would be forced out of Glee Club. Elizabeth asks Charlie if they could spend time together, much to Charlie's surprise, who never exactly was asked to hang out by a girl. He approves. New Directions attends the Troubletones' school for their competition, and New Directions starts to feel nervous, thinking that they don't have what it takes to meet up to their style. Shelby Corcoran makes an apperance, introducing herself and introducing the show choir, they perform My Heart Will Go On with a lead, Shawn Dawson. After the performance, New Directions already seems frustrated after they performed, but Anna spots Shawn and greets him, as they talk briefly, Shawn quickly says goodbye to practice for a solo for Sectionals. But Anna realizes that she may have big competition, but Chuck tries to cheer her up. Meanwhile, in the choir room, Anna decides to take center stage and perform a song, Maybe, which merges into Shawn performing it at his school, but Shawn seems very confident that he will do great for the solo at Sectionals. In the end, Rick meets up with A.J., and Rick asks him if he'd want to go to a movie, A.J. was surprised at first, but an infuriated Daniel starts to question Rick's motives, telling A.J. to stay away from him and claiming that they are together. This leaves A.J. in complete awe. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Travis Garland as Shawn Dawson *Paul Iacono as Julian Carson Co-Stars *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins Category:Episode Category:Season One Episode